A graphical processing unit (GPU) may perform tile based rendering and be used to render a three dimensional scene. Because such rendering of three-dimensional scenes can be very memory bandwidth-intensive, a specialized graphics memory (GMEM) may be located close to the GPU core. The GPU core generally renders a scene using the GMEM. The GPU or central processing unit (CPU) may then resolve the contents of the GMEM, which contains the scene, to the system memory. In other words, data representing the scene may be transferred from GMEM to system memory. Because the size of the GMEM in a mobile environment may be limited due to physical area constraints and memory bandwidth, the GPU may split a scene to be rendered into smaller parts so that those smaller parts may be individually rendered. In particular, the GPU may render the scene by dividing the scene into portions that may be rendered into the GMEM and individually rendering each portion of the scene into the GMEM.